


Vicious Vignette

by soviet_whale



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, One Shot, Only if you squint - Freeform, andrew is graduating, i'm bad at tagging lol, obligatory rooftop scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soviet_whale/pseuds/soviet_whale
Summary: It's cold outside, and late. Andrew and Neil are on the roof. Again.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Vicious Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is just a short little ficlet, something I came up with pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

It’s cold outside. A wet kind of cold, with mist swirling in the air. It’s also late, too late to be nighttime, too early to be morning. Everyone in their right mind is inside, under a blanket, fast asleep. 

But there are two boys, who arguably aren’t in their right mind anyway, up on the roof. They’re smoking cigarettes-well, at least one is. The other is just holding his, letting it burn to the butt. 

If anyone were watching them, they’d see that the two boys aren’t touching, except for their intertwined pinky fingers. 

If anyone were watching them, they’d see that the dark-haired boy smiles when the blond-haired boy says anything. Anything at all. 

If anyone were watching them, they’d see the blond boy blush when his…boyfriend? leaned down to kiss his neck. 

If anyone were listening to them, they’d hear the blond boy say, “356%.” 

If anyone were listening to them, they'd hear a long silence before they’d hear the dark-haired boy say, “Denver, huh? That’s pretty far.” 

If anyone were listening to them, they’d hear the blond boy say “I have a car. You have a phone.”

If anyone were listening to them, they wouldn’t understand the relief the dark-haired boy felt when he heard that. 

If anyone were listening to them, they wouldn’t understand the admission that the blond boy had just made to the dark-haired boy. They wouldn’t understand that the blond boy meant, _ “I love you. I won’t give you up.”  _

If anyone were listening to them, they’d hear the dark-haired boy ask, “Yes or no?”

If anyone were listening to them, they’d hear the blond boy say “You fucking junkie,” before pulling him down to kiss him soundly on the mouth. 

If anyone were listening to them, they’d get bored after that, because the two just stand next to each other, basking in each other’s company, for the rest of the night. 

But no one was watching them and no one was listening to them, anyway. No one was around to see them add another chapter to their vicious vignette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments, but what I really want is for you to sign the petition for justice for George Floyd, if you haven't already. Especially if you are here within a week or two of me posting this story. If you don't know what I'm talking about, [here's](https://nypost.com/2020/05/28/everything-we-know-about-the-death-of-george-floyd/) a link to an article about it.  
> Please, please, please sign the petition! You don't have to put any personal info if you don't want, and it legitimately only takes 2 seconds.  
> You can find it [here.](https://www.change.org/p/federal-bureau-of-investigation-justice-for-george-floyd)  
> Thank you so much!  
> *Edit: If you're not American you can use Chicago's zip code (60007) or New York's zip code (10001). Thank you!


End file.
